Generally, conventional flashlights include a housing, batteries disposed in the housing, a bulb holder, a bulb, and a single switch. The switch, is typically located on the outer circumference of the housing and can be activated to alternatively turn the flashlight on and off. The bulb holder typically includes a spring that is biased against the batteries in the housing as the lamp holder is screwed onto the housing. The spring also serves as an electrical contact for powering a lamp in the lamp holder.
Such conventional flashlights typically require a user to hold and direct the flashlight as needed with his or her hands. This can limit activities of a user because they are required to handle the flashlight and may be unable to use one or both hands.